Stay Beautiful
by peace.love.and.edward
Summary: sequel to 'fearless' must read to understand this story. edward and bella with a whole new set of adventures, based on taylor swift's self titled album. chapters include songs 'tim mcgraw, stay beautiful, teardrops on my guitar, should've said no' .etc.
1. Tim McGraw

A/N: I'm back!!!!

And yes, I know a few of you actually did vote on the poll for a next album story, but I decided to stick with Taylor Swift. The Kelly Clarkson CD would have made a much darker and sadder story, and you can never go wrong with Taylor Swift! So on we go!

Please please please review! I really want to hear your guys' feedback on the start of the sequel.

P.S. this is dedicated to **Cullenfamily4life**. you should all be eternally grateful becuase it was her encouragement that made me actually start to think about this story more and start the sequel sooner. :)

...............................................

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Twilight.**

………………………………………

You said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night. I said, "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck That had a tendency of gettin' stuck On backroads at night

And I was right there beside him All summer long And then the time we woke up to find That summer'd gone

But when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song. The one we danced to all night long, The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears And thankin' God that you weren't here To see me like that

But in a box beneath my bed Is a letter that you never read, From three summers back

It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet and lookin' back on all of that It's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song. The one we danced to all night long, The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress. Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then I'm standin' on your street And there's a letter left on your doorstep And the first thing that you'll read

Is when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you'll turn your radio on I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me. Oh, think of me, mmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night. I said, "That's a lie"

Tim McGraw- Taylor Swift

………………………….

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" It was torture not to see him for such a long time. I longed to get lost in his arms, and his gaze.

"Do you remember the night of graduation?" he asked. What a ridiculous question, of course I remembered.

"Of course I do Edward," I responded. "That steak you had was amazing." I decided to tease him a bit.

"Bella, that's not the part I'm talking about." I could just picture him rolling his eyes, but still smiling because he knew it was funny. "I was thinking about the sunset from the roof." He clarified.

"That was my favorite part." I smiled.

"I could tell," he chuckled and then sighed. "The way your eyes shined that night put those stars to shame."

I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Uh-huh."

"I wish we could be together right now." He sighed again. "I miss you so much, more than you could ever know."

"I know, I miss you too. More than you could imagine."

"I was thinking about you a lot today." He told me.

"Oh? Well how is that different from every other day?" I smiled.

"It isn't really," he chuckled. "But I did hear a song on the radio today…took me back to that place," he started.

"I hope you're thinking about my favorite song…" It seemed that I could never stop smiling when I was on the phone with Edward. I must have looked like a fool to anyone that could see me.

"The one we danced to all night long." He wooed me all over again with those simple words.

"The moon was like a spotlight on the lake that night." I remembered the last night of summer, the last night we had seen each other. I was right there beside him all summer long, but summer always had to end.

"Happiness." He sighed, contently this time.

"Are you happy Edward?" I asked him.

He took a second to answer. "Not really."

"How many more days?" I asked sadly. This was such a good opportunity for him, but we were both too sad to be away from each other for him to even enjoy it.

"Five days, sixteen hours and seven minutes." He responded. "Give or take a few minutes."

"Anxious, are we?"

"Yes." He responded, not missing a beat.

"Good. I am too." The smile reappeared across my face and I let out an involuntary yawn, mentally slapping myself.

"Bella, it's late. You should get some sleep." Edward started to insist.

"I'm fine Edward, really, I'm not tired."

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Fine." I pouted.

"I'll call you in the morning." He was the one yawning now.

"Okay." I sighed.

"I love you." He said more lovingly than anyone could ever say over the phone.

"Love you more." I responded and he laughed.

"Goodnight my love. Who I love more than love it's self."

"That doesn't even make any sense." I defended.

"Exactly!" I could tell he was smiling.

"Goodnight crazy lover boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Sweet dreams." He responded and I forced myself to hang up.

It was then that I looked around my absolutely empty and dark apartment. I really had nothing to do so I decided I might as well go to sleep.

I shared an apartment with Alice now, since Edward was gone. Once we had graduated from college, we had all moved into apartments together, Alice with me and Jasper with Edward. But we all stayed with our significant others so much that the apartment I was in now was more like mine and Edward's, besides the fact that he wasn't here at the moment. Or the past…very many moments.

Last month he had been offered a two month internship with a very prominent cooperate company, so of course I told him he should take it. But I had no idea it would be so hard to be away from each other. We still lived in Wisconsin, but the internship was in New York. Thankfully he was coming home in five days, sixteen hours and…three minutes, but he only had a week before he had to go back for another five weeks.

Rosalie and Emmett were still around, but they both had such demanding jobs that they didn't have much time to spare. I could tell that the only reason Alice had been staying with me was that she felt bad for me, but it was nice to have the company some times. But tonight was hers and Jasper's anniversary, so they were out somewhere having dinner.

I busied myself with finishing the dishes and scrubbing the pots from dinner last night before I finally went to sleep. Or at least tried. It was always hard for me to fall asleep, but for the past month with Edward being gone, it was even harder. I was exhausted but for some reason I just kept tossing and turning, uncomfortable in the unseasonably muggy weather of mid-September. I glanced at the bright glowing numbers on my bed side table and saw that it was now 12:40. I sighed and rolled over to Edward's side of the bed, it was always more comfortable. But even that didn't do the trick tonight.

I reached for my phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" I could hear the strained concern in his voice.

"Hi." I said shyly, regretting calling him now at this late hour.

"Bella I thought I told you that you should get some rest." He teased.

"I can't sleep." I said sleepily.

"Doesn't sound like it to me." He replied suspiciously.  
"Well that's because I'm talking to you now." I answered, closing my eyes, now satisfied.

"Hmm…I see. And why do you think that is?" he asked skeptically.

"Because I can't sleep without you."

"Bella," he sighed and was quiet for a few seconds.

"You there?" I asked after a while.

"Come to New York." He said suddenly.

"What? Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked. "I can't go to New York."

"Why not?" he asked sadly.

"Because I have to work." I tried to think of any other reason not to.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"What time?"

I couldn't see what he was getting at. "Eleven to five."

"It only takes an hour or two to fly here, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

It sounded extremely tempting and I missed him so much, I didn't think I had the will power to refuse. I couldn't exactly afford it, but I knew Edward would shrug that off and pay for my plane anyways. I didn't like taking his money, but I really did want to see him.

"Bella?" he asked again. "Please?"

"Okay." I gave in.

"Yes! Okay, don't worry I will book the flight for you first thing in the morning and send you the times." It seemed he had already thought way too much about this.

"I love you Edward." I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. I can't wait to see you tomorrow…well," he paused, "technically today…" I started laughing quietly. "Do you think you can fall asleep now?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Don't let me keep you up."

"There is nothing else in the world I would rather do than be kept up by you." He assured me.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll see you…later."

"Love you,"

"Love you too, night."

I was too tired to even put the phone back on my bedside table so I just shoved it under the pillow and drifted off, thinking about seeing Edward tomorrow.

……………………………..

"Bella, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alice asked frantically. "How am I supposed to pick an outfit with such short notice?!"

"Alice, relax. I still have an hour before I have to leave, I'm sure you can pick something."

"These things take _time_ Bella!"

"Well just do the best you can." I rolled my eyes.

Alice rummaged through my closet while I combed through my hair, making sure the waves were all wavy in the right places. I spotted the picture of me and Edward from the end of the summer and reminded myself that we should take a picture from tonight so I could have a more recent picture to day dream about.

"Ok, I think I have the prefect thing." She smiled in triumph as she held a deep blue v cut dress that scooped in the back, Hilary Swank style.

"Alice, where did you even find this?" I asked. "I didn't even know I had it."

"That's why you need my help, dear Bella." She smiled. "Now put this on so we can get going missy!" she instructed me.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes.

The plane ride was extremely long and extremely stuffy. Did I mention that it was long? Because it was. Two hours my ass. More like fifteen, or at least, that's what it felt like.

And of course I got stuck behind the little boy who won't stop kicking the back of your seat, and next to the baby who wont stop crying. There was a semi-interesting movie on, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to it.

I just was just waiting to see Edward.

..........................

A/N: wooooo!!!!!!!!!!

so there we go! first chapter!!!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

you and i both know i take forevs to update, so drop a review and i can garuntee it will motivate me to write faster.


	2. Picture To Burn

A/N: I know. I'm horrible. Sorry! For some reason this chapter was just extremely hard to write. And please forgive my facts on the empire state building, I don't live there nor have I ever been there, but this is my story so I'm writing it the way I want to.

Hope you like this chapter!!!

…………………………………..

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Twilight. **

………………………………………………….

State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy That's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay By the way

I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears I'm just sitting here planning my revenge There's nothing stopping me From going out with all of your best friends. And if you come around Saying sorry to me My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me You better keep it to yourself Cuz coming back around here Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn,

Baby burn

Picture to burn- Taylor Swift

……………………………………………………………………

BPOV

I got off of my plane and pulled out my phone to call Edward. He had specifically instructed me to call him the second I got off of my plane.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

But he didn't answer.

I had always hated leaving messages so I decided to try and occupy myself with something for a few minutes before calling him again. Unfortunately I didn't bring any luggage, since I was just here for a night I had brought a large tote bag on the airplane.

At the moment I really did not like Alice for suggesting that.

I tried to convince myself that I was thirsty so I would end up at a coffee shop or something but I really didn't want to do anything besides drive away with Edward. So I walked through security, which thankfully took a while, and pulled out my phone to call Edward again.

I flipped it open and pressed the send button to bring up my recent calls. A list of names appeared on the screen, all of them being Edward except for one from Alice.

I was still trying to waste time so I scrolled down all of my recent calls and was slightly disconcerted that all of my calls were either to or from Edward. I really needed to get more friends.

Just as I was about to call him, the screen on my phone changed to "Incoming call from: Edward" and I answered it quickly.

"Hey Edward, are you almost at the airport?" I asked, but I got no response. I heard shuffling and muffled voices, but no Edward.

"Hello…?" I tried again, but still no response.

I knew it was Edward's phone but I couldn't understand why he wasn't responding. I heard more and more muffled voices and then laughs, and finally Edward spoke, but not to me.

"Guys, come one, you're being ridiculous." He said to someone, but I assumed it still wasn't me he was talking to. The group of men laughed again and Edward tried to quiet them.

"I'm serious," he tried to convince them. "It means nothing, Bella means nothing."

More hooting and hollering commenced in the background of where ever Edward was.

"Hello?" I whispered, my voice giving out.

"She invited herself here," he continued, "I was going to go to the airport to tell her to leave."

Someone laughed, "You tell her Eddie boy! Head on down there with one of your honeys, this girl Bella will get the picture."

"Good idea," It was Edward that laughed this time.

Some time during this conversation I found myself sitting at a chair outside of one of the airport gift shops. I also found tears running down my cheeks. How could Edward say that? Why would he say that? Who are his 'honeys'? And if he didn't want me here then why would he even invite me?

For some reason my phone was still in my hand and I was still listening to everything he was saying. It got quiet after a few minutes so I guessed he had gotten into his car.

A sudden burst of rage filled my lungs and I shouted his name.

"EDWARD!"

I hoped that if his phone was in his pocket that he would hear me. I tried to ignore the looks people in the airport were giving me now.

"What the…?" I heard Edward sounding confused so I yelled his name again, sobbing now.

I heard more rustling, probably Edward getting his phone out of his pocket. "Bella?" he asked, into the phone this time.

I was silent for a few seconds.

I wanted to scream; I wanted to yell, but most of all, I wanted him to tell me it wasn't true. I wanted him to be here right this second to hold me and tell me everything was ok. But I knew none of that would ever happen, and all I could muster up was a wimpy whisper-sob.

"I hate you."

I shut my phone hastily and ignored every single time he called my back. I needed to get out of here. I knew he was on his way and the last thing I wanted to do right now was see him. I hailed a taxi, but once I got inside I realized I didn't know where I wanted to go.

I figured I might as well go big.

"To the Empire State Building please."

………………………………………..

Edward was still trying to call me as I paid the taxi driver, and as I walked into the Empire State Building, and as I walked up the stairs, as I ditched the stairs and took the elevator, and even once I got to the top.

I didn't answer. There was nothing to say.

I tried to enjoy the view of the city, but given my current situation, it was difficult.

I scrolled through my phone and deleted all of the messages he left; I didn't want to listen to them. But it did catch me off guard when Emmett called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Thank god! Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Emmett, I'm in New York. You know this." I reminded him.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Where in New York are you? Because you sure as hell aren't where you're supposed to be."

"Emmett, I am not talking with you about this. I am in New York and I am fine. I will talk to you later."

"Oh no you don't-" He started yelling before I hung up on him.

Of course, being Emmett, he called back a few times. I felt bad for not answering and knew that he was just worried but I couldn't bring myself to answer. He left a message the fifth time.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I could tell he was trying to use his authoritative voice. "You need to tell me where you are right now. Edward is having a panic attack and Alice is about ready to call the police. You can't just go MIA on us. Please call me back." He sighed and hung up.

I decided I should text all of them instead of call, Emmett seemed really mad.

**Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose;**

**Please don't worry about me. I'm in New York and I'm completely fine. Please don't call me, I promise I will be on a plane home in the morning. You can yell at me all you want then.**

**Love Bella**

I tried to keep it short and sweet. I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

…………………………………………….

Some time later I found myself in a bar, sipping on a martini. The bar tender was really nice and I told her about my situation.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You are far better off without that jack ass." She assured me.

"You're right!" I declared. "I don't need him!" I yelled slightly louder and heard a few hoot and hollers from around the bar. "Thanks guys, I'm out of here." I paid for the drinks I had consumed, which now that I think about it was kind of a lot, and hailed another taxi. A group of four women that had been in the bar walked out behind me and tried to get a taxi too.

"Hi," I smiled at them. They were nice.

"Hi honey, I heard what you were saying in there," one of them said. "Good for you." She winked. "Dump him on his ass like he deserves."

"Amen sister!" another one of them said.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"I'm Emily." The same one smiled at me.

"Bella," I shook her hand.

"Say Bella, where are you headed?" Emily asked.

"I don't really know…motel maybe."

"You should come with us!" she smiled. "That one over there," she pointed to one of her friends, "Is getting married tomorrow!" she laughed. "We're in the middle of our bachelorette party!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course!" the one who was getting married smiled and put her arm around my shoulder. "The more the merrier!"

"Sure, why not." I said and they cheered while a taxi finally arrived for us.

I was introduced to all of them and we were soon laughing it up and hitting all of the bars around town. Their names were Emily, Susan, Bridget, Mary, Kristen and Janice. They were all supportive of my dumping Edward on his ass by not calling him back and I was supportive of all of their…well what ever, we just liked partying together.

I had never been much of a party girl, but I guess that was because I didn't know how much fun it was! The bar we were at now was more like a club and all of the girls were dancing. I had gone to the bar to get a drink and after taking a few sips, I decided to join them. Right before I put my bag down, I saw my phone light up, Edward again.

Finally I was fed up. I smashed my phone into the bar counter and shoved it into some guys beer that was next to me.

"Phone problems," I told him. He looked completely out of it so I just ignored him and walked over towards the girls.

The lights turned to neon and black lights and everyone was cheering. Emily saw me walking over to her and smiled. "Bella! Dance with us!" she insisted.

We sang along to the music and danced with each other until the dance floor was so crowded that I couldn't even tell where I stopped and the guy next to me began.

"Whooooo!!!!" Kristen screamed and laughed happily as she ran off with some guy she was dancing with. Emily and I smiled to each other and started laughing at her.

The guys that were near me and Emily were starting to get more and more aggressive until we finally gave each other the girls code look for 'lets get the hell away from these sickos' and we started to move away from them.

"Hey, where are you going?" one of them purred into my ear and I shuddered.

"Let go of me," I tried to shake his arm off.

"Come on honey," I heard the other one say to Emily.

"No, Bella and I are leaving," she told him.

"Bella! Come on!" she yelled over the music and grabbed my arm. The guy I was dancing with refused to give up and followed us all the way off of the dance floor.

"STOP!" I screamed at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME! RAPE! RAPE!" I was trying everything I could think of to get this guy away from me. I started sobbing and Emily helped me to a table and sat with me.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked.

"No," I sobbed. "No, no, no." I put my hands in my head and sank into the misery that had evaded me through out the day. I couldn't get away from it now.

……………………………………………….

A/N: So?!?!?! I know I suck at updating, I don't know what my problem is, I can only promise to try harder to not suck so much.

Please review!!!!

REVEIWS ARE LOVEEE!!!!! :]


	3. Teardrops On My Guitar

A/N: ok so I definitely suck at not sucking. I'm sorry. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story.

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

………………………………………………………………

Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without

Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see

Teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift

BPOV

I was able to hold myself together enough to make it to a hotel but that was about it. The girls of the bachelorette party offered for me to stay with them, but I felt uncomfortable accepting their drunken invitations so I asked them to drop me off at the hotel I saw a few blocks up.

I calmed myself enough to check in, giving them my name and asking for a suite with a window and one bed. Even the smiling manager and the whistling concierge failed to cheer me up. What also didn't cheer me up was the bill for one night. I reached into my wallet and winced when I caught sight of the credit card Edward had given me last year. He always wanted me to use it, but I never felt right about it.

"Actually," I interrupted the managers typing, "I'll take a deluxe suite, if you have any available, and could you send up some champagne in a little bit?" I asked. "This one's on Cullen." I smiled to myself.

"Sure, right away miss." The manager smiled at me. "What kind of champagne would you like?"

"The finest you have!" I smiled. "And give yourself a tip too." I added.

"Thank you miss." He handed me my room key. "Your champagne will be up shortly."

"No, thank you." I felt a lot better as I walked over to the elevator. Edward was the reason I was here, miserable and alone, so I thought now was definitely a time that I deserved something from him.

There was some one from the hotel in the elevator, evidently the elevator boy, and he asked what floor I needed. We rode up the flights in a comfortable silence until the ding of the elevator signaled my departure.

I walked across the halls slowly, admiring the luxurious carpet and the beautiful paintings hung on the walls. They reminded me of summer, bright and beautiful. Like the summer Edward and I had spent together. We had been so happy then.

I continued down the hallway, searching for my room.

Edward would have loved this carpet. He would have insisted we ask the manager where they got it from and get some for our home some day. But he would persuade me to let him have someone put it in our apartment so we could feel like we were at a hotel and feel like we were at home at the same time.

Finally I turned the very last corner of the hall and opened the door to my room. It was very dark, since it was the middle of the night, but the view of the city lit up the room significantly.

I set down my bag and walked up to the large window, overlooking the bright lights of the city that never sleeps. Edward would have loved the sight too, and he would have suggested we move somewhere like this so we could always have something to look out to. This of course would be after we had the carpet put in, so after we moved to a place with a beautiful view, we would have to get the carpet again for our new apartment.

I was beginning to regret using Edward's credit card. Ever since I had given it to the manager, my thoughts were consumed of him and only him, and that was bad. I didn't want to think about what had happened today, but now I couldn't stop myself. Edward this, Edward that, it was almost horrifying. He was like the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

But I could do things with out him; I had been since the end of summer. But now that I had been so close to seeing him, he was all I could think about.

I had decided to watch some tv and clicked through various channels, finding nothing of interest, when the bottle of champagne I had asked for was set at my door. As I popped open the bottle, I began to wonder how much it actually cost…but then I started thinking about everything that happened earlier and figured either way that he owed me this much.

A few glasses later I had successfully drunken myself into a hole of wallowing self pity and misery. I didn't know what I was going to do. Obviously I didn't want to stay here, but at the same time I didn't want to go home either.

But most of all, I didn't know what was going to happen with me and Edward. Would that be the last time we ever talked to each other? I didn't want to think that, but I couldn't be sure.

As I turned out the light, I put my phone down, his picture still the screen saver, hoping to get some sleep. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. Every night that he's been gone this summer I always think of him, but now it was different. I was thinking of him, not about him. I was thinking of all the wonderful times we had, and tried to find any place where they went wrong, any possible sign of what had happened.

I had always known it didn't make sense for him to love me, but I guess I had been taking him for granted lately, maybe that was it. I was so certain about our relationship, and the gods wanted to prove me wrong.

He's the only one that's got enough of me to break my heart, and this had done it. One little conversation, well it hadn't exactly been a conversation, more like a very informational meeting, between him and his boys. And possibly his 'honeys', who ever they were.

But none of that really mattered anymore, now I just had to focus on getting myself out of bed tomorrow and getting myself back to my apartment. Oh and I had to avoid Alice, and Emmett…and Rose, and Jasper…and most importantly Edward. So pretty much I shouldn't talk to anyone, not that I was in any condition to talk to anyone. I had just spent an hour and a half on the bathroom floor, sobbing, thinking of Edward, and drinking champagne.

But now I was trying to sleep so I tried to think happy thoughts as I slowly drifted off. Most of those thoughts included Edward, but I just went with it. I was so tired that at this point I would let myself think anything if it put me to sleep.

It was still dark when I was awakened with a loud banging noise. It took me a few minutes to realize it was coming from my door.

"Bella, please open the door." I heard someone say. That was strange…how did they know my name…? "Bella," the voice said again as I glanced at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning, no wonder I was so confused. It was far too early.

"Bella, please," they repeated, but this time I froze.

It was Edward. How could he have found me? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have used that credit card, that bottle of champagne wasn't worth it either.

Maybe if I stayed quiet then he would think I wasn't here.

Maybe I would get lucky and he would give up and leave.

The knocks and calling of my name started dying down after ten more minutes, while I sat there in the bed that he paid for, far too comfortable, and far too afraid to move. If he knew for certain that I was in here then he would not give up until I opened the door. But if he thought I was out then I might have a chance at avoiding him.

After twenty minutes there was complete silence and I wasn't even sure if he was outside anymore. I slowly tip-toed out of the bed and to the door, looking out the peep hole, and found that he wasn't outside. The only person I saw was the manager, walking towards me. Crap.

"Yes, this one," I heard Edward say.

"This one should work sir." The manager held up what looked like a master key.

"Thank you." Edward shook his hand, probably handing him some amount of money, and watched as the manager walked back towards the elevator.

Again Edward knocked at the door. "Bella?" he asked as he tapped on the door three more times. "Please Bella." He was silent for a few seconds. "I have the master key." He traced it with his finger in his hand. "But I would much rather you let me in."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't ready for this. I had just spent the whole night crying over him, I was far too tired and miserable to deal with anything like this right now.

"Please go away." I said quietly, so quietly that I wasn't even sure if he'd heard it.

"Bella," he said again, the hurt evident in his voice. "Please, please open the door."

I opened the door a crack, the chain on the door only letting it open a few inches.

"Bella," he reached for my hand and I hurt look crossed his face when I flinched away.

"Please Edward; I can't do this right now." I said softly as I rubbed my eyes, the bright lights of the hallway hurting my sleepy eyes.

"Please, Bella, you have to let me explain-"

"Edward, not now. I just…I need to go home in a few hours, and other than that…I just…I don't know." My voice started trembling so I stopped talking.

"Bella, I didn't mean any of those things, you have to know, I didn't mean them, I don't even know-"

"Why would you say them then? How could you say those things?" I asked, tears slowly streaming down my face.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have, I was just putting on an act for the guys."

"Why?" I repeated.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Bella. Of course I didn't mean for you to hear those things, because I didn't mean them, it's just some sick mentality the guys at the internship…" he trailed off. "You know what, it doesn't even matter." He said with conviction. "I'm leaving tomorrow, coming home."

"You are?" I asked, unsure if that was what I really wanted.

"Yes, I can't stand being here, away from you. Look what it's done to us! This is no good for me, I feel like a completely different person here, and the only person I want to be is the person I am with you. But you are so far away when I'm here. I've had plenty of time to think about this tonight." He would have almost laughed if he wasn't so miserable. "I'm packing up my things later today." He added. "And then you and I…" he trailed off.

"Save it," I cut him off, "You're not forgiven yet. I don't even know if I want to be talking to you right now. I am far too tired, can we please just do this later?" I asked.

"Can I call you when I get back tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay." I agreed. I didn't want to do this now, but I knew we'd have to deal with it sooner or later.

"Okay…I'll see you soon then." He confirmed.

"Yeah." I shifted awkwardly.

"Bye Bella." He said quietly. "I love you."

I didn't say anything else, and I could see that it hurt him, but I closed the door softly and stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do now.

...........................

A/N: ahh! ok i know i totally dont deserve it, but i would still love, as always, if you guys would review1

pretty pleaseee!!! :]]]]]


End file.
